1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a package member for a flat panel display apparatus, which may protect a flat panel display apparatus packaged therein from external shock or force.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a package member for a display apparatus is provided to enclose the exterior of a display apparatus, thus serving to protect the display apparatus packaged therein from force or shock transmitted from the outside.
In recent years, flat panel display apparatuses, such as Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), Plasma Display Panel (PDPs), etc., have been widely used because they have a wide screen and small thickness, thus exhibiting high space utility. A package member, used to package a flat panel display apparatus, for example, includes a pair of cushioning members, which are made of foam resin and are respectively coupled to upper and lower ends of the flat panel display apparatus to support the upper and lower ends of the display apparatus, and a package box configured to receive the flat panel display apparatus to which the pair of cushioning members have been coupled.